challenge_to_winfandomcom-20200215-history
Water Glass
Water Glass is a fake contestant in Challenge to Win. He got eliminated in episode 5 and placed 17th Friends: Everyone Enemies: Banana, Candy Cane (CTW 11 from now on Personality: He tries to be really kind but might be a bit shy Appearance: He is a glass of water with legs Challenge To Win Episode 1 - The Meeting He says he feels bad for non objects and doesn't do much and gets picked to the Sweet Objects Challenge To Win - Episode 2 - Mountain of Sadness He says he will be eliminated but is safe with 1 vote and 2 likes and he gets to the finish line and his team won the challenge Challenge To Win - Episode 3 - Cook and Eat He is wanting a person to make him go far but nobody asks him, He also hopes Banana never rejoins. Challenge to Win - Episode 4 - Christmas Happiness He didn't do much but say he's scared and got 3 prize votes and 1 dislike and gets a cork for christmas. Challenge to Win - Episode 5 - The New Guest Blue planet says he wants to pick who to eliminate and he picks Water Glass to be eliminated so he goes to the eliminated contestants place Challenge to Win - Episode 7 - Don't Cry Baby Water Glass votes for Melon for a prize and tries to vote Box but blue planet says she is on the winning team so he picks Fat Alien even if he likes him. Challenge to Win - Episode 8 - Swim in Seconds Water glass think he will rejoin since he is a nice guy but he gets the 2nd most at 21 Challenge to Win - Episode 11 - Late Christmas He hopes he gets something from his present and he gets a thank you letter for being really kind Challenge to Win - Episode 15 - A Conflict Leads to Mistakes He says he wanted to get out of there but doesn't want to be mean because he's a nice guy and he says Vote for me because I am nice Challenge to Win - Episode 16 - Guilty Innocent He was seen in the rejoin, and he gets the 2nd most at 59 votes Challenge to Win - Episode 19 - A Donamiant Performance He is shown in the Eliminated Contestant's Place and he grows tired of it, despite that he's been there for 3 years and he votes Camera Challenge to Win - Episode 20 - Deja Vu He was rooting for camera because he was on his team and he was so happy that he won and he says this show was the best Trivia: He will never kill a person He got only 2 dislikes in the show and 5 likes making a total of 7 votes He has been unfairly eliminated in Episode 5 to some viewers but he got the 2nd most votes in both rejoins He doesn't do much in challenges for no reason He's the lowest ranking armless contestant He doesn't want to get the most votes in a elimination He doesn't like Banana Gallery: Unknown Category:Evil Category:Mean Category:Jerk Category:Antagonists Category:Lots of enemies Category:Generation 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Farts Category:Disgusting Category:Green Category:Really Mean Category:Villains Category:No Team Category:Brown Category:Unknown Voice Actor Category:Eliminated Category:Unclever Category:Stupid Category:Useless Character Category:Should Not Exist Category:Annoying Category:Non-Object Category:Nice Category:Kind Category:Characters Category:Contestants